Magnet
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: After a fight with his older brothers, Arthur decides to enlist himself on the army. He has a horrifying nightmare, which he disregards as merely a dream. But what happens when suddenly the events that take place get him stuck in the same situation as his nightmare? Will he be able to escape his fate once he realizes it? USUK. PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note to self: I. Should. Stop. Getting. Ideas. Damn. It. Update. Other. Stories.**  
_

_**Author's Note to Reader:** _Hi! :D Welcome to my latest fic. I update pretty quickly nowadays considering my writer's mood. :)

Another thing, I don't update or post on Sundays normally.

Anyway, I like warfics. This particular story will most likely be ten chapters, at most fifteen. I will try to make it all epic and stuff. :D

Anyway, please review! I would love some feedback on how I am doing with first person. I don't usually write in first person, ha ha.

**Edit1: **It looks like it deleted a part of one of my sentences. Fixed.

**First Point of View from: **England

**Summary: **After a fight with his older brothers, Arthur decides to enlist himself on the army. He has a horrifying nightmare, which he disregards as merely a dream. But what happens when suddenly the events that take place get him stuck in the same situation as his nightmare? Will he be able to escape his fate once he realizes it? USUK. PruCan.

* * *

Magnet: Prologue

_"We don't have much time! A soldier is trapped inside that shed, and if we don't get the lad out, he'll..." A man with blue eyes and a grey uniform whispered as the cool wind blew past. The man's eyes displayed an utter fear that probably others shared._

_"Go fight soldier. Drive the enemy away." I said strictly, and took a pistol out. "I will get the fellow out!"_

_I started to head in that direction, ignoring the warnings of the soldier, and I ignored the horrifying screams. The explosions momentarily made me go deaf, and fear filled my heart as I heard a yell coming from the left. Gunshots made my heart beat in desperation. Various trees blocked my view, but I could feel my heart beating faster._

_'No, no, he has to be alright!' I thought, although I was not really sure of who I was talking about. I pondered about this for a minute until I was suddenly in front of a shed that had been set ablaze._

_Red fire danced in front of my eyes, as if it were making fun of my helplessness. I growled, and suddenly pushed myself in. The smoke got in my eyes, making them get filled with tears._

_"Somebody help!" I hear someone yell out in desperation._

_I try to leave, but it seems I have no control over what I am doing. I pushed the fallen headboards out of the way, feeling the intense heat warm my injured fingers, and got in deeper. How long this was shed, I do not know._

_All I knew was that I was trying to get in, and as I did, my lungs were feeling close to bursting. My mouth felt dry. I wanted water. Fresh and cool water was what I desired so desperately._

_However, I was already determined to help the fallen soldier inside this hell._

_I better hasten to save this person before I died myself. I coughed as more smoke floated into my nostrils._

"_H-Hello?" I uttered, feeling weak from the fire. My head was becoming numb as the seconds ticked._

"_I am here!" The person surprisingly could still yell. But I could tell it was forced. I followed the source of the voice and found the soldier resting on the floor. Blood stains were visible on his face, and his eyes were becoming lifeless as I bent over to carry him._

"_Thank you." I heard the person croak. I could tell he was also very thirsty. _

_I nodded my head, but only barely, before I ran back through the way I came in. The fire was burning the whole place quickly, and I was petrified of the thought of it falling apart._

_It could very well be the end of me._

_I managed to get close to the exit when the ceiling abruptly fell. Soldiers that had been outside screamed my name, and I threw the man I had saved out before the wooden boards blocked my exit._

_I could hear the crackling of the fire; it was almost as if it were laughing at me._

_I fell to my knees, and then finally rested on the scorching ground. My face felt like it was burning, and sweat had appeared on my body. My figure was almost pathetic when I saw a reflection of it in my gun's shiny metal._

_I shrieked in pain as the fire finally began tearing away at my body. It had mercilessly started with my leg._

_The pain was too much for me to bear. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the screeches that emitted from my feeble body almost deafened me. _

"_NO!" I heard someone scream from outside. For some reason, I found comfort in that voice. I found that I felt utter bliss in my stomach._

"_I-I am sorry… Love…" I whispered, and shrieked again as another board fell._

_This time, it cut right through me, in the middle of my stomach and hips. I screamed and wailed, tears running through my face._

_My lips were insanely dry. I wanted the pain to stop already._

_I wanted to go deaf so I did not have to hear my screams, and others' screams…_

_I felt the flames engulf my stomach. I could not feel my legs anymore… I did not know if this was a good sign…_

_My throat finally gave out, and I stopped screaming. Now I was no longer able to talk. Somebody was trying to go in, I could hear. But the others were trying to stop him._

_I smiled in spite of the situation._

_I could not feel my stomach anymore._

'_I love you…' I thought as an endearing smile was formed by my dehydrated lips, and lastly the world went dark._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, and widened my eyes as I sat up.

'_What kind of dream did I have?'_ I asked myself as I tried to remember the dream in detail. Some of the memories came back to me, and I shuddered as I remembered them.

That was not a dream.

It had been a horrifying nightmare.

I need a cup of tea, I decided. I pulled the blankets down and stretched, feeling my shoulders ache to a small degree.

I was quick to make haste, and changed my pyjamas for more proper clothing.

Today was the day that I would join the army.

I have to admit, it was something that I would not really do. I was more a gentleman who preferred to stay home alone.

However, my brothers have been teasing me for far too long.

They thought I was not "man enough" to enter anything sociably acceptable, and especially, they rudely stated that I would be too feminine for the army.

Well, they must be daft, because I could join the army!

I did sign up, and delightfully, they accepted me. Today was the day that I had to report myself to the base.

I have to admit, I was exhilarated. It was an excitement to join something like this after my pirate days when I was fourteen.

You do not believe me? Ask my brothers.

Although they will make fun of my superior skills, they can tell you I was a great captain.

Also, it is perfectly normal that some people cannot swim.

There is absolutely nothing wrong with not being able to swim.

Who needs swimming when you are on a sturdy and majestic boat?

There is no need for swimming.

Ahem.

Back to the matter at hand, I was ready in just a few minutes. I had packed some of the stuff I was required to have yesterday, and had spent all night just making sure everything was set for this.

I took my books as well. It was mainly the ones that had to do with my spells.

Oh, you see, lads, you can save yourselves with a little bit of magic if you are ever drowning.

There is no need to learn to swim.

There are more productive things to do in life in any case.

I whirled around, and took my things. There was nothing else I could possibly take that I could need.

It was time for me to depart from my lovely home.

I smiled confidently as I strolled down the road, and breathed in the countryside air that made everything so reassuring.

I frowned as I was reminded of my nightmare.

Could it be a message from the fairies that I should stay home?

… No, I do not believe so.

I will be fine.

I can deal with any problem that comes at hand. I am merciless against my opponents, and I will make them regret getting into this war.

The opposing fellas will not see it coming.

Yes, I am going to see the victory being valorously taken by my comrades.

I felt a smirk form on my face as I turned left, and walked in front of the army camp.

I will help with our satisfying victory.

The nightmare means nothing.

It means nothing at all.

It is just a nightmare, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews Lightnescoinmyheartforever and livelifeforlove. :D Oh and thank you for the favs and alerts in this story! I am happy that it is going well.

You can expect to see the awesome Prussia in the next chapter. :3

I was singing Pub and Go song meanwhile writing (what a nice mental image, ha ha), so if there are some errors, so sorry, I tried to spot them all and fix them... I need a beta reader, don't I? Oi.

**First Point of View: **England

**Summary: **After a fight with his older brothers, Arthur decides to enlist himself on the army. He has a horrifying nightmare, which he disregards as merely a dream. But what happens when suddenly the events that take place get him stuck in the same situation as his nightmare? Will he be able to escape his fate once he realizes it? USUK. PruCan.

* * *

Magnet: So We Start...

I shifted uncomfortably in place as I waited in line for the rest of the new recruits to get their positions and the whole information. Some of these fellas were older than me by a lot, and some were much taller.

Nevertheless, I stayed strong, and I remained on the line for approximately the next two hours.

When my turn came, the lieutenant eyed me with some interest. I looked away.

No, it was not because I was nervous!

I just did not like being watched in a coordinating manner.

"You are up with the American right there. Get acquainted. Your position will be number 5463." He indecently slapped the paper in my hands, and gestured his head towards a young man who was standing nearby the desk.

"Okay." I responded, and directed an ugly scowl at the officer when he smirked at me.

I twirled my body towards the man's direction, and walked to him, a little nervously, I would admit.

As I did, I took in his appearance. He was taller than me, but I would assume that not by much. He had slightly spiky blond hair, and by the way he wore his uniform, he liked using outerwear that was similar to bomber jackets whenever he could.

"Hello, it appears that we are acquaintances for the remaining of the war." I stated in a serious fashion. The man smiled at me, taking me aback.

The expressions I had seen on every soldier had ranged from awfully nervous to particularly grim. I had not seen anyone of them smile, not even a little.

"Hiya! I am Alfred F. Jones!" He greeted with zest.

He held out his hand, and I shook on it hesitantly.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to get acquainted with you." I replied.

He grinned at me. "Well, Artie, I hope we can get along well!"

I frowned. I did not particularly like diminutives.

Moreover, we had just encountered. It was not as if we were familiar with each other already.

"I said my name is Arthur." I stressed the 'Arthur' part clearly, to get my point across. "Not Artie."

His grin did not disappear, and the light shone against his silver glasses, making it impossible to make eye contact.

"Stop sulking, Artie!" He said with that annoying singsong voice of his.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I am not sulking. Even if I was, it is not becoming of a gentleman to point it out."

Alfred tilted his head slightly to the right, the sunlight no longer shielding his eyes from me. I was surprised by soft and happy blue eyes.

I had to admit, it was adequate for this lad to have such eyes.

"I am not a gentleman! I am a hero, for your information." He declared, and pouted at me.

I merely stared at him. A young man should not be pouting! Especially when he is in the military!

How old is this child?

"How old am I? I am 19, Artie!"

Oh blimey! Had I said that out loud?

"Yeah, you did! Ha ha ha, Artie. You are hilarious."

I glowered at him. "It is not polite to point out mistakes."

He smiled at me again. Did he ever run out of smiles?

I vaguely speculated that he was the type of fella that wished to live everyday as it were the last one.

"It is not polite to ask for someone's age when you are not telling! Unless… What is your age, Artie?"

It appears that he was also the type to disregard one's wishes.

"It's Arthur. If you must know, I am 23."

Alfred chuckled, making me my chest be filled with boiling anger. I felt like a pot of boiling water. He was one of the stubborn flames that wanted the water in me to spill, and cause conflict.

"No wonder, Artie! You look sound so old!"

I sputtered. He had just offended me!

Who did this arsehole think he was?

"What the bloody hell?" I snapped. I had finally snapped.

The American youth gave me a worried look, but I could care less at the moment.

I was absolutely livid.

"You do not call me old, you hear me!" I shouted, bringing the attention of other soldiers to me.

"Sorry, Artie! I didn't think it would-" He started, but I interrupted him.

As if I wanted to hear his excuses right now, he was still trying to talk.

What is more, I was still stating my thoughts.  
"You are damn right in the fact that you did not think!" I pointed out.

"What is going on here?" A soft voice came.

I turned my head to look at whoever talked, but there was nobody there. I stared at the space confused.

"My name is Matthew Williams, and I am Alfred's brother. I am sorry if he caused you any trouble."

I could now see a lad that was taller than me, but not by much, and looked strikingly similar to Alfred. There were a few significant differences. His hair appeared to be much silkier and softer than the American's. It was slightly curly, and I grimaced as it reminded me of that French frog I met so long ago. His eyes were a purple shade of colour too instead of those vibrant sea blue ones.

I managed to calm down, and forced a smile on my face. This young lad was the first one that was actually polite to me, and I did not wish to ruin it.

"I apologize for my actions." I said humbly.

The lad smiled at me kindly, and nodded. "It is okay, my brother here can be quite a handful."

I glanced at Alfred, who was pouting again.

"I agree, from what I have seen." I concurred, and smiled.

Alfred practically ran over his brother, and stood in front of me. I scowled again. He was invading my personal space.

"Say, what about we get a couple of hamburgers, and meet each other better? We are gonna be roommates after all!"

Matthew looked at Alfred from behind him, and I could see an annoyed look on his features.

Admittedly, I was a little aggravated too.

However, Alfred did seem a bit kind. Only to an extent because he still needed to prove that he could be reliable.

His smile was contagious, I admit.

Because once I nodded my head once, he took Matthew's arm and my arm, and then pulled us to where we would dine.

His cheerful laughter resounded in my ears, and I could not help but allow myself to smile a little. Matthew was smiling despite earlier, and he walked alongside with his brother.

I could only wonder what would happen next.

As we sat down on the battered chairs, and placed our hands on the beaten table…

As Matthew and I waited until Alfred came back with our respective orders…

As he came back, and ate messily, making me grimace at the way he ate…

As everyone talked and then the siblings laughed…

I smiled, feeling warmth in my stomach, reassuring me that everything was going to go right.

I ignored the horrible feeling and threw it in the back of mind.

It was not worth wondering about whether I was going to hear laughter in about a month, when we all would be forced to fight our first battle.

It was not worth trying to imagine Alfred's laughter gone.

Which, I admittedly found extraordinarily pleasing.

Incidentally, that voice sounded so painfully familiar.

It was too familiar.

I felt I had heard it before, and it had not been a long time ago either.

No, I am just fussing over this too much.

Yes, that is it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you to Xxeyes-like-starsxX, livelifeforlove, and alguien22792! :D_  
_

I am also thanking those who put this in their favs and alerts!

It gives me more motivation to update, and write.

Thank you and enjoy this next chapter. ^^

**Point of View:** Iggy! XD

**Summary**: After a fight with his older brothers, Arthur decides to enlist himself on the army. He has a horrifying nightmare, which he disregards as merely a dream. But what happens when suddenly the events that take place get him stuck in the same situation as his nightmare? Will he be able to escape his fate once he realizes it? USUK. PruCan.

**Read this: The first part in Italics is a flashback!**

* * *

Magnet: And we get further in...

_I clenched my teeth as my brothers smirked at me. _

_They were at it once again with their silly nonsense!_

"_Look at how girly our dear little brother is with his embroidery!" My eldest brother teased, and flicked me with his dirty finger. _

_He had now been eating that Crème brûlé with his fingers. _

_It was revolting._

_I grimaced as I felt something sticky on my forehead, and set my needlework down on my lap. _

_Why could not they just leave me alone?_

_I was very happy with being outside in my porch, seated at a small table with some lovely tea and my embroidery **all alone**._

_I did not need those wankers to be here!_

"_Would you go home now? Or are you too tired to walk an inch?" I said sarcastically, watching as the hyperactive lads encircled me._

_They were such children._

"_Hey, do you think Art will ever **marry** a missus?" My second oldest brother asked out of the blue. _

_I glowered at them as they laughed._

_Oh, of course, it was** comical.**_

_Hm. _

"_What?" I said loudly, irritation boiling up in my insides._

_Did I ever mention that people just love to make me unleash my wrath? _

_Apparently, they had been chattering more as I pondered, because I caught this once I began listening again._

"… _I bet he would not even be man enough to join the army against the Axis!" One of my brothers delighted and sneered._

_This had been the last straw._

_Why was I destined to listen to whatever these bastards had to say?_

_I did not have to stand all of this…_

_I…_

_I…_

_I will show them that I am strong enough to do anything my mind sets out to._

"_I will." I blurted out._

_A deafening silence ensued._

_Then, my oldest brother broke it by chuckling._

"_He is not serious. Right, little one?"_

_I hesitated for a moment, which allowed my brothers a chance to laugh even more at me._

_I growled, and said boldly, "I am serious. I will join the military."_

_All of them shared a smug glance, as if I was not being genuine in my words, and smiled at me mockingly._

_I stood up, and dropped my unfinished needlework on the brown chair. I headed inside, and felt my brothers' eyes on me as I packed my things. _

_They all laughed at the beginning. _

_However, as I dragged my two suitcases out and into a carriage, they stopped jeering._

"_Hey, are you really going?" My third oldest brother inquired. _

_I almost believed that I saw worry in his eyes._

"_I am departing for the nearest camp, yes." I answered, and then hopped on my horse. I took a hold of the reins and began my trip._

_There were no farewells. They all stood silently as I disappeared into the grey, cloudy, and cold air._

* * *

After the lovely dinner, the lieutenant rushed us off to our chambers. I waved my hand as a goodbye to Matthew, who nodded and smiled in return, and proceeded to follow Alfred.

The lad seemed to be fascinated with the war, as he told me that he joined the army to be a hero.

"I just want to help out people, you know? I always admired those superheroes in TV shows on how they could anything they set their mind to. It was awesome! And their powers are pretty cool." He said with an enthusiasm that I bet no one could rival.

I smiled politely. "It is a rather nice dream. It is a good one, I dare to say. But are you not afraid of dying?" I asked curiously.

He laughed as he opened the door to our room with a rusty grey key, and entered. "No, a hero is never afraid of dying, Artie!"

I entered as well, and took in what was around me. The room's lights were very dim, but I could still make out most of the things. There were two beds that were against one of the walls horizontally and a small cupboard separating the beds. There was only one pillow on each bed, and no blankets.

The beds seemed to have been used for a long time already, which did not surprise me in the least.

The army did not receive money and resources very often, so people around the area donated beds, food, and etcetera to our cause.

Two wooden boxes were at the end of each bed, which I supposed were for us to put our belongings in. I dropped my two small suitcases inside, which fit perfectly, and watched as Alfred did the same.

Well, he only had a book bag, which threw me off guard.

He smiled in satisfaction as he promptly rested on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. I looked at him for a while, before shaking my head at his laziness, and tidied up some of the room.

There was too much dust for me to leave it alone. I started cleaning it with a cloth that I luckily had in my uniform (I had changed in the middle of the dinner when I was given my uniform) and wiped the small window so that I could see through it.

The night had fallen rather quickly, I noted. All of the other soldiers were outside of their own rooms, and some were arguing over who they had to share it with.

I had to be grateful for getting Alfred as my roommate.

"Hey Artie, what is this? Is this handmade?" He interrupted my train of thoughts, and raised my unfinished and soon-to-be knitted sweater.

**I spoke _too soon_.**

"Put that down immediately." I demanded, and crossed my arms over my chest as I faced him. He was curiously looking at my incomplete sweater, as if he was going to find something great about it.

Sure, I was excellent at knitting and make things, but I did not need that much attention.

Like I said before, I rather be alone.

"I didn't know you liked doing girly things! This is so funny." He murmured, and I swore that the bastard was smirking!

"Why you!" I grabbed the nearest thing my hand could get, which happened to be the now dirty cloth I had cleaned with, and threw it at his stupid head.

The American gave me a look, and I admitted that it was not the brightest thing to do if I wanted to hurt someone.

"It's still cool." He added, and smiled at me.

I flushed, and looked away as I snatched my uncompleted sweater back.

"T-Thanks." I muttered, and laid down on the bed.

I was tired, since the trip from my house to this place had exhausted me. I also had to be ready to work tomorrow.

It would be a lot, but I thought I could manage.

"No problem, Artie!" He replied in his usual vivacious tone.

I heard some shifting and then a click.

"Sleep well, Artie." He whispered.

"Good night, Alfred." I replied, also whispering, as if we were sharing a secret, and we did not want anyone else to know.

* * *

When I opened my eyes next, I noted that I was warm.

I was very warm.

It had been very cold before, for it was nearing winter time.

It was December, after all.

The heat must have awakened me.

I groaned as I sat up, and pushed the soft blanket off me. I drowsily made up what was in front of me, and noted that it was still dark outside.

Wait.

I looked down.

I did not bring a blanket with me…

How did this end up here?

I looked to my left, forward, and then to my right. On my right, Alfred was shivering in his sleep. His mouth was slightly open as he drooled. I quietly chuckled at the sight, but my amusement ceased when he shifted and hugged himself close to get some warmth in his body.

I soon put two and two together, and looked at him guiltily.

He had been thoughtful enough to give me his only blanket.

I felt my face flush once more as I realised that he probably had watched me while I slept.

"You idiot…" I whispered and took the blanket. I stood up, and with caution, I placed the blanket over him.

After a few moments, I saw him move and snuggle closer to the blanket. I smiled in spite of myself, and went back to laying down.

"Artie…" I heard suddenly.

Needless to say, I flushed and put my head under the pillow.

I just wished that the morning would be coming soon.

* * *

"Wake up, Artie! It's time to get going!"

This is what I woke up to next. I moaned and snuggled my face more into my pillow.

I did not wish to wake-

_Pwuff!_

"Wake! Up!" Alfred yelled as he beat me with his own pillow.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I turned over to face him.

"I get it, stop hitting me!" I shouted.

He stopped, and I sighed in relief.

Finally.

He hit me once more with the pillow on my head, and ran out of the room, slamming the door.

I spoke too fucking soon _again_.

After I got ready, I headed to the canteen, and bought a couple of things I would need.

Alfred was already there, and he was happily buying more food, which made me seriously doubt if he knew anything about wartimes.

"Are you done, Artie?" He asked as he joined me.

I nodded, and then smiled as I raised my hand and backhanded him. He sulked at me.

"That was for earlier." I clarified, just in case.

He kept sulking at me.

Blimey, this fellow was going to be the death of me.

I sulked this time, making him look at me in surprise, and I whispered while looking away, "Thank you for the blanket."

Why was my face so hot?

I could not see his reaction, but whatever it was, it better be a good one!

I did not suck up my pride for nothing.

"No problem!" He chirped. "But why are you red, Artie? Don't tell me you are shy around me." He teased, making me get red for another reason entirely.

Irritation.

"No, I am not! Git." I glared at him.

Alfred laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We gotta report to the main headquarters, Artie! The lieutenant said so!"

"When?" I asked quickly.

"When you were still asleep. He announced it on the amps. " He responded.

I gave him a look that said,_ 'Seriously?' _

We were late for our first drill!

I managed to convince the man in charge of the place to hold our things, and I dragged the useless Yankee with me to the headquarters.

To my dismay, we were a fucking hour late.

Luckily, the lieutenant let it slip this time. He seemed to be very carefree, which worried me.

To satisfy your curiosity, he had white hair despite the fact that he was quite young and had vibrant red eyes. He was tall, and he seemed to be from German origins, which it seemed that only I noticed.

The rest of the Americans seemed not to care, which made me wonder whether each one of them was like Alfred.

Of course, that was silly, but I could see some similarities.

All of them were too confident that we would win once we headed out to the main battlefield.

This was very concerning.

The lieutenant forced everyone in the troop, which were only thirty of us (sorry Matthew, thirty-one), to introduce ourselves, and then go outside to the fields.

It was very cold, but the lieutenant forced us to not bring out coats or any outerwear.

"If you want to be like the awesome me, then you will resist the cold! Russia is colder than this."

Some of the soldiers shared a surprised glance, and then looked back at the lieutenant.

"Now, every morning, we will report here, and run the field thirty times! Every four days, we will add two more times! It does not matter whether it is sunny or it is overcast! It does not matter if it rains or it snows! Hell, even if it hails, we won't stop! My awesome Gilbird doesn't give up, and neither do you." He gestured toward a small yellow chick, which was chirping as it were agreeing. "Now respond with a 'yes, sir'!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone responded.

"Oh, and I think we are joining the rest of the other troops in two months in the border!" He added. "We will be fighting for our lives, kesesesesesese~."

I looked to my sides and forward nervously.

After two months, would I be seeing everyone who is here now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So late with this! T_T So sorry!

**Point of View**: Iggy! XD

**Summary:** _After a fight with his older brothers, Arthur decides to enlist himself on the army. He has a horrifying nightmare, which he disregards as merely a dream. But what happens when suddenly the events that take place get him stuck in the same situation as his nightmare? Will he be able to escape his fate once he realizes it? USUK. PruCan._

* * *

Magnet: Memories

The days passed by with very little else that I could say.

We ran every day just as Lieutenant Beilschmidt guaranteed we would. He would make us come out only with a sweatshirt and shorts to get used to the cold.

I found that in the second day, if someone complained about the chilly winter wind, they would be forced to take off their shirts, and run in only shorts.

"Awww... This is so cold!" A soldier in front of me droned foolishly.

I rolled my eyes. I was freezing, undeniably. Nevertheless I was not going to surrender. I was the shortest of all the soldiers, and yet, I managed to outrun most of them.

The lieutenant seized a sword from his belt, astonishing everybody, and aimed it at the soldier that protested. The said soldier stopped in his tracks, fearfully looking into the lieutenant's bright red eyes.

The other soldiers also stopped, and looked at Beilschmidt with wariness. I became immobile, and viewed the lieutenant as well.

The lieutenant raised his sword to the soldier's neck with a grace that displayed many years of experience. Personally speaking, his stance was perfect.

The soldier blanched and looked down at the sword shakily.

The officer smirked callously before bringing the sword down, ripping his shirt off without wounding the soldier.

I was impressed, needless to say.

The lieutenant nodded his head to the side. "Now you are colder! Get back to running. Tell me if you are cold to make it better!"

Everyone immediately commenced running once again. The poor soldier got my look of pity as I noted that he was shivering even more than before.

I could not blame him.

After a week of being here, all we have been doing is training. It has been hard, but I have been able to cope with all of this.

I was currently sitting at a wooden table, eating the very little ration that I was provided with. Food was lacking for everyone; however no one dared to complain.

Matthew looked sick. He was very strong like his brother, who was one of the best soldiers of the troop.

Yet he had a horrible endurance. He could not hold out for long when he was running, and he would always pause before running again.

Now, his hands were becoming skin and bones as fewer food rations were given out.

I frowned as Alfred offered his own food to his brother, but the lad declined to take it.

Despondently, Alfred needed to eat too. He had lost weight, and he also used up a lot of energy.

"But Mattie... You need it more than me!"

"No, Alfred." Mathew protested serenely.

I eyed my own food, and then smiled at Matthew, nudging him with my shoulder.

He regarded me with worn-out violet eyes.

"Yes, Arthur?"

I passed him my food. "Have it." I said firmly, but I was averting my eyes.

I could not see his expression; neither could I see Alfred's. But they were very quiet. I did not bother to raise my head to look at them.

"N-No, Arthur, you need it! You are far worse than me. Your fever..." Matthew broke the silence, sputtering.

I laughed.

I failed to recall that I had a fever.

I must be better then.

"I don't have a fever anymore, lad. Just take it." I answered, smiling upliftingly.

Alfred gave me a troubled look as I overruled every protest that Matthew made to make me eat.

I would not eat. He had to eat.

"Arthur, eat!" Alfred finally intervened.

I glowered at him, and made eye contact. His baby blue eyes wavered a little under my sharp glaze.

"No, I will not."

Both brothers shared a glance, and before I could realise what was going on, one of them grabbed my food, and the other one obliged the food into my mouth.

In any case, they tried to.

I ended up looking at them with a disbelieving and irritated look as the small cake was pressed against my closed and unwilling lips repeatedly.

Snickering was heard nearby us, which made everyone stop and look up.

The lieutenant was laughing at us. After some moments passed by, he finally stopped laughing and held out something to Matthew, who took it carefully.

"What is this?" He whispered, and took the object which was wrapped in aluminium.

"This is a sandwich, birdie! So you don't have to fight for food with eyebrows over here."

I glared at him and stared at him heatedly.

He was going to get it!

"Belt up-" A hand stopped me from talking any further. I glared at Alfred this time, who was the one who silenced me.

"Thank you." Matthew said politely. The lieutenant smiled at him and looked at him with soft eyes.

"No problem, birdie! The awesome me would not let you starve. The rest of you..." He turned his head towards onlookers, who nervously looked away. "Go to your headquarters. "

"Artie, do you miss them?"

"Hm?" I looked up from my old photo album which was on my lap, and stopped my knitting.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked again.

I looked at him directly, and sighed. "They are not worth getting all emotional about. I am fine being here without them."

I smiled brightly as I realised that I only needed a few more touches for this to be finished. This was a relief.

It took me a while to do all of this, which almost made me give up.

However, I was a stubborn fellow. I refused to accept defeat.

"So I take it as that you don't miss them?" he asked slowly, as he were finally considering that being cautious was best.

I glared at Alfred. "I don't, git."

Alfred pouted and stopped reading his own book to face me. He borrowed a book every time he did not have anything to do, which was fine by me.

"What about them?" He pointed towards a picture of my teenage years.

It had been so long ago since I have seen it.

I smiled fondly as I remembered the three women in the picture. The first one was blonde with green eyes, and a nice personality. She was very friendly. Her name was Bella.

The one at her right was a girl, who Bella considered as a daughter, and she was not the nicest woman alive, but I enjoyed her nature.

Her name was Katerina, I believe. She was scowling in the picture, just like always. She often smiled when she saw Antonio, a Spanish idiot with a happy-go-lucky persona. I think that the last time I called him, they were engaged.

I was even invited to the wedding as well when I received a message via mail.

I couldn't regrettably, since my brothers made sure that I said no.

To her left was myself, and then to my left was a delicate-looking girl with black hair. She was smiling a little.

Her name was Sakura. I really missed her, for her advice and little remarks would keep me sane from blowing up.

I went to her wedding as her escort to the altar, for her father did not want her to wed Heracles.

I felt truly mad towards him for that.

I even got to see her little baby before I came here.

It has only been close to two months, and yet... I really do miss them. I also missed the Spanish git, who knew exactly how to cheer me up.

"I take it as you do!" Alfred said, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I shrugged. "I believe I do."

"Which one is your girlfriend?"

I fell out of my bed in surprise, my head bumping against the wooden floor. I groaned as I heard Alfred rush to help me up.

"Sorry, Artie!" He apologised, and I huffed as I stood up and sat back down on my bed.

"I don't have a girlfriend, if you must know!" I shouted, and looked away so I could ignore him easily. I grabbed my embroidery again, and finally got to finish it while complete silence ensued.

It made me glad that he was quiet now, so I started calming down.

However, I could feel his eyes on my back as I worked. I began to sweat nervously, and my hands began to become damp.

I rubbed my hands on my lap to get rid of the dampness and kept working, trying to ignore Alfred.

Why was he still looking at me?

I don't get it.

After I ended my piece of work, I peeked over my shoulder, not because I was concerned, but to just see what he was up to.

My eye twitched as I heard a small snore coming from the Yankee. I was getting all worked up for nothing.

I sighed and went to bed before realising something.

Tomorrow was Christmas.

And... Didn't the lieutenant say that we would have our first battle around this time?

Christmas. It was going to be Christmas.

I wonder how the three tossers will celebrate it without me. They were never the ones who had everything prepared for a small family get-together.

I would always make sweaters for them one month before, and I would wrap them up nicely so that they would not be able to tell what it was, despite the fact they knew already.

I would go to the stores in the cold, which would make my cheeks turn numb and red, and they would make fun of me when I got home with my groceries. They were always there when I got home even if they had not called first.

Then I would get angry at them, and I would yell at them that the food isn't ready, therefore they couldn't be here, but all of them would make me sit down, and cook for them.

They thought my food was horrible.

I would sulk during that time, and then I would get the idea of getting the gifts. I would climb the stairs, two at a time, and find my presents for them on my comfortable bed. I would grin and take them downstairs, where I would grudgingly admit that a delicious aroma was filling the living room.

We would all eat, and watch the news meanwhile we talked. I would remind them of their table manners, which would make them all laugh at me.

Next would come the shameful stories of when I was a toddler. I would flush in embarrassment, which would make them laugh even more.

Then we would all drink ale and rum, which would lead to us getting drunk silly.

We would all wake up the morning with a horrible hangover, and I would let them spend the day to recover.

At night, they would say how the celebration wasn't that bad after all, and I would escort them to the exit. Then they would all get in the vehicle, and would make a last joke about me. I would then smirk, and throw their gifts at their heads, laughing.

They would laugh too, and throw me three things at my head.

"Merry Christmas, jerk!" My second eldest brother would yell as they drove away.

I would laugh and wave back when they looked back through the windows and waved.

I would mumble about how they were such idiots, and I would clean the entire house.

All in all, I guess it was going to be different this year... This would be...

This is... This is very morbid.

Sure enough, the next day, the first announcement was...

"We are going out for combat first thing in the morning in exactly three days. Get prepared, make letters, etcetera." The lieutenant sneered.

Still, even the lieutenant was dead silent the entire morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **School will keep me busy now. X_X So I will have the updates schedule next chapter in an author's note. ^^

Thank you for those who reviewed! :D

_**READ THIS NOTE:** **The phrases and sentences italicized and centered are part of a letter from Arthur to his three siblings.**_

**Point of View:** Arthur Kirkland/England!

**Summary:** _After a fight with his older brothers, Arthur decides to enlist himself on the army. He has a horrifying nightmare, which he disregards as merely a dream. But what happens when suddenly the events that take place get him stuck in the same situation as his nightmare? Will he be able to escape his fate once he realizes it? USUK. PruCan._

* * *

Magnet: Cold

I shuddered as I woke up to a gusty and cold wind. Why was it so cold...?

Oh, the door was wide open. I pushed my clothes aside so that my legs were exposed to the cold, and I climbed out of bed. My feet made a soft thud as they came in contact with the wooden floor, and I felt some metal parts, which I assumed were the top of the nails that were keeping the boards in place, as I walked to close the door shut.

I glanced at Alfred, and found that he was shivering. The poor lad brought fewer things than me, after all.

I sighed and gently shook him. "Alfred..." I whispered.

He didn't open his eyes, and kept on snoring. I rolled my eyes, and I examined him closely.

His face was very pale, and I could tell that the cold and hardships we faced while training were the cause of this. However, his cheeks were strikingly red. I frowned as I wondered if he had a fever. He was not breathing heavily, which was a good sign. It might have been the cold burning his face.

Even I didn't get burnt by the harsh cold.

I gave him a look of pity. I did not realise how difficult it must be for others who don't take care of themselves properly. Sighing, I shook him again, a little harder this time.

"Eh." He merely murmured and rolled over, giving his back to me.

I gave him an indignant look. He truly was rude. I turned him back over so that he was facing me, and shook him hard without mercy.

He finally opened his blue eyes, wide in surprise and yelped as I kept on moving him. I was stopped by his yelp, and stepped back, removing my hands from him.

"Wake up! It's morning already." I informed him, and watched as he sat up.

He mumbled something that sounded like my name and complaints. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"… Artie, why did you wake me up?" He whined, and shivered. "Woah, it's cold!" He remarked.

I rolled my eyes, and waited until he dressed up in his uniform to drag him out of the room. He merely let himself be dragged by me, which was annoying, because I was not that strong to drag him along the floor quickly.

We both reached the main headquarters on time, and met up with Matthew, who was talking to the lieutenant. Beilschmidt gave us a smirk, and smiled at Matthew, then left.

"Did you two write letters to your families?" Matthew asked quietly. "I wrote to our mother Alfred, and I just sent the letter."

Alfred nodded, and frowned, which surprised me. "Okay." He said offhandedly.

Matthew clearly turned to me to ignore his brother's strange reaction. "What about you, Arthur?"

I nodded. "I wrote to my... ah, brothers." I said politely.

"That's good." He commented, and all of us went silent.

I watched as the rest of the soldiers talked amongst them without a worry. The lieutenant pulled Matthew away from Alfred and I with the excuse (I was sure it was nothing important that they both wanted to talk about) that they would check out Matthew's progress.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked Alfred, finally tired of the silence.

"Sure, Artie!" He chirped, and pulled me towards two chairs. We both sat down, and he smiled at me. He was back to normal, thankfully.

"Do you know what today is?" Alfred asked me cheerfully, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I would have routinely pushed him away, blushing from rage I felt, and would have let loose a lot of curses. I had the mouth of a sailor whenever it was unavoidable.

However, I let him do what he wanted now, since I was very cold. His warmth allowed me to forget about the cold.

For his question, I think I was supposed to know…

Didn't I think something about it yesterday…?

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"_ALERT! ALERT! We are under attack! We are under ATTACK! ALERT! ALERT! Everyone head over west to retreat! Everyone head over west to retreat! Troops, retreat with as much weapons as you can transport." _This came from the loudspeakers.

Suddenly, all I saw was in a blur. I could not see what was going on. All I knew was that my body reacted on its own.

I think I heard the lieutenant yelling amongst the panicking crowd that we should calm down, and not retreat. He handed everyone different weapons, I believe. My hand suddenly had a shiny grey gun. I felt myself being pushed amongst others outside.

The light blinded me, and the snow fell on me softly. My face met the snow on the ground as a soldier pushed me down.

Shooting and explosions began to be heard in the camp area. I heard lots of yells, and screams.

"ATTACK!" I heard the lieutenant holler, and then I watched with admiration as he took on some of the enemy fighters by himself.

I was stupidly lying on the ground, which made me frustrated.

Shouldn't I be helping?

I joined for a fucking reason!

I stood up, but then I was pushed back down again. I clearly got a glimpse of blond hair, and blue eyes as I almost swallowed the snow.

"Stay down, Artie!"

I shook my head as I heard the sound Alfred's footsteps fade away as the time ticked. I cursed as I stood up, and finally got a whole picture of the scene going on.

The snow blanketed everyone, but I could see many enemy soldiers trying to set fire to our camp. I could also see the rest of my comrades fighting to prevent this valiantly. Some fell, and some rose.

I gripped my gun so firmly that my knuckles became white.

I was not going-

My eyes wavered as the echo of a gunshot filled my ears. I turned around slowly at the source, and I swore that I felt something rip through me. My eyes were wide as I heard him choke, and then heard his hands press down the ice. It sounded like glass being broken into millions of pieces.

Then I saw shocked as Matthew stopped choking, and fell to the ground with a soft thump.

I could not scream, or I could not yell. I could only fall to my knees, and looked at him with a stunned expression.

_Hello, gits. _

_I decided to write a letter to you. I did join the military._

_You thought that I couldn't? _

_Well, now you see that it is not true. _

_I can do anything I set my mind to._

_I am not a little defenceless boy._

'No…

No…

No…

NO!'

I ran.

_I can defend myself at any cost. _

_I can fight, even though it is not becoming of a gentleman. _

_I will **not** run away._

I ran towards the malicious monster that was about to deliver the final blow to Matthew…

_So, gits, don't think I will come back soon. _

_I think I am **better** off here._

…to my friend…

_I will give you the Christmas presents that I have been making when I come back. _

_Well, it depends on if I ever come back, anyway. _

_I know that there is a possibility that I **don't**._

I cocked my gun, pointed at the enemy and released the trigger.

_People die every day. But…_

I screamed as the bullet pierced through the offending man's body. Then I…

_I won't die. _

_In fact, I will come back unchanged. _

_I will show you how **easy** this is._

I gathered my courage, and I shot again.

_I will smile with pride when I see you. _

_So don't think anything bad will happen. _

_I believe it might be as easy as those video games I used to play with Sakura. _

_I have also read enough books on how to shoot. _

**_I can do it._**

And shot again. Tears that I did not know were there finally slipped off my cheeks. They were like two cascades...

_I can do anything._

Blood covered the snow soon enough, but I kept going...

_This is just to update you three. _

_Not that you care anyway. _

_Feel free to crumple it up._

Matthew was finally safe. I breathed in air heavily, and then ran to help the others, trying to ignore the man I had killed...

_Happy Holidays._

Once the massacre ended, I fell over onto the snow. Matthew was carried away by the lieutenant with a worried Alfred walking right behind them.

_Don't destroy my house._

My clothes are wet, but I don't care. I can get them dry again.

_Or I will kill you._

I just can't get my peace back again.

_Sincerely, Arthur Kirkland_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So sorry for the lateness! T_T I hope you can enjoy this next chapter. I will update quicker next time!**

**Talking about that, it is going to be more bloodshed this time. I think I am going to get into more detail now… So I will put up a warning if it is too much. ^^**

**I will also be changing my penname, so don't panic! D:**

**German words: **

**Liebling- Sweetheart ;)**

**Bruder- Brother**

**Gut- Good**

* * *

Magnet: Goal

A hand touched my shoulder as I remained on the cold ground trembling. I felt a hand shake my shoulder, as if to make me react.

Nonetheless I would not move.

I could not move.

I huffed out a visible cloud of air as two warm hands roamed over my chest and grasped me by my shirt. I was almost like lead when the person held me up, and tried to compel me to stand. I felt my weak knees wobble forwards and my own hands automatically found something to hold on: a strong arm.

I coughed and shivered again violently as the cool air ran through my body. I held on closer to the arm, and squeezed it.

I grunted when I felt an arm wrap around my legs and pick me up to carry me, which I assumed was bridal style from the way I was up in the air. I started to wobble around, which only meant one thing: the person was running. I shivered as more icy and stabbing air hit my face and back. I did the only thing I could do: I cuddled against the warmer body. I could have almost wept when I felt some warmth radiating from this person. I was dreadfully cold...

Then as soon as I could no longer feel the winter air, he stopped in his tracks.

"Get out of the way!"

"Jones? What are you carrying there? Is it that little Brit?"

"Just get out of the way, sir."

"Kesesesese~. Is he your boyfriend or something? I can give you-"

_"Get out of the fucking way."_

I think it was Alfred... I was so numb that I couldn't even react in a shocked way. I could only think at how angry he sounded... Why was he infuriated?

"Do you need anything?"

"Hot water, and more blankets."

"The awesome me only has one more spare blanket, and there is no water left. The fucking bastards cut it off."

"Dammit!"

"Hey, don't go crybaby on me. Let's take him to his room and change him."

"... Okay."

I felt myself wobbling again.

"How is Mattie?"

"You mean birdie? He is awesomely _gut_, but there are other worse. Even more than your_ Liebling._"

"Huh?"

"Kesesesese~."

"I don't know what you are talking about, dude, and just open the door for me."

"Fine."

I heard a creak and then more footsteps. I gasped out a little as I felt a stabbing sensation on my back, and then some warmth running through my skin. I assume that I had been outside for too long...

Well, it had been four hours.

"I will leave you right here. The awesome me needs to tend to the rest."

"Thanks!"

I felt the heat surround me. I could only deduct that I was in a bed. I cannot be sure.

"Get better, Artie... Please..." I felt a hot sensation on my forehead and then I felt fingers running across my freezing and pounding head.

It was painful and sweet at the same time. I wanted more of it...

"A-Al... Al..."

I felt two hands clutch my shoulders and shake me somewhat vigorously. My head snapped back and fro as I got dizzy by each second. Bloody hell…

"Arthur!? Are you awake!? Are you alright!?"

I groaned. The sudden movement was making my heart beat faster. He was tiring me even more than I already was. My breathing got quicker and uneven.

"Sss... Sto... Stop..." I tried to beg, my voice coming out in parts because of the fast pace that I was forced to move.

The shaking stopped thankfully, right after I said that. Hmph.

"I am so sorry! I really am!" I felt a hot sensation on the nook of my neck. What was he doing?

"Al-" I began, but he interrupted me. The warmth I felt on my neck then suddenly was replaced by something soft.

"Don't talk or you won't get better! Now sleep already, Artie!" He chastised. I sought to roll my eyes at how motherly he sounded.

He was behaving as if he were more mature than I was.

Despite my thoughts, I think I bobbed my head in agreement then, just to avoid conversing any further, and I simply tightened my already closed eyes to try to get some shuteye.

As I got drowsier and as I felt sleep overwhelm me... I could have sworn that I felt a last warm sensation... on the lips.

* * *

After that day, I slowly began to recover. My body wasn't used to such cold temperatures of 32 degrees, thus explaining why I caught a strong fever. Alfred was continually there when I woke up. He would bid me a good morning with a charming smile. Afterwards, he would report to me what day it was, and how his day went. I would always pay attention to him. I will admit; I loved it when he initiated a conversation about his family, which was rare.

It was as if he was beginning to have trust and faith in me as a friend. I was happy.

However, there were some strains in our slowly building up friendship. I did not wish to eat. He needed to eat. He needed and desired it more than me. I just wanted heat. He didn't comprehend that. He refused to eat my food when I suggested the idea. I simply do not understand him.

Anyone else would have accepted it gladly, no matter how kind and pure their heart is. They just would not _stand it_ if they have gone a long time without a proper meal.

However, Alfred did not take it. He would uncharacteristically glare at me when I opened my mouth to refuse my food. I could not fathom what the reason for his constant refusal was.

Today was the last day that I would repose in bed. I felt better now. Alfred, like always, was sitting next to me when I woke up. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

It was nighttime?

"Alfred?" I asked, whispering.

He gazed at me with concern in his eyes. Even in the dark, his blue eyes would be so bright and magnificent...

W-What was I saying!?

"Yeah? Are you alright?" He asked, clearly troubled.

I averted my eyes. Why was I tense?

"I-I a-am alright. I think I can train tomorrow a-again." I replied, and mentally slapped myself.

Why was I stuttering!?

He smiled cheerfully.

"Glad to hear, Artie!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, as if he were honestly happy for me.

I looked down, and nodded. My fingers subconsciously ran through the blankets and gripped them with force. Why was my face red? Why did I feel as if my heart were about to burst with this unknown and overwhelming emotion that-?

"Thank you." I blurted out.

My veins began to pound as my heart beat increased its pace. Why? Was I getting a fever again?

"It's no biggie, Artie. Now go to sleep!" His hands reached over to my shoulders. As he came in contact with them, I looked up. Alfred was really close. I could see every detail of his face perfectly. His hypnotizing azure eyes were keeping me from looking away. His expression was of a surprised one. Was that also a small blush on his cheeks?

No, I do not believe so. I believe that, to make me feel better, I imagined it. I was the only one who was a violent shade of red. He looked away, and slowly pushed me down on the bed. I was suddenly enraged. Why did he look away? Did he not have some decency to _at least_ look at me?

"Alfred." I said in a stern way. He looked back at me, trapping me once again in his gaze.

"Yeah?"

...

...

"Y-You are still holding me b-by m-my shoulders?" I said (asked?) lamely.

Out of all the things I could have said, I stuttered that out!? What was _**wrong**_ with me!?

He blushed and let go of me as he freaked out, clearly having lost his composure. A sweat-drop appeared on my forehead. Was _**I**_ not the one who was supposed to be _**panicking**_?

"Waah! Sorry, Artie, I just-I wanted to help- And I am the hero!" He shouted, his face obviously displaying his discomfort at the possibility that he may have offended me.

I could not believe that even when he was flustered, he still added that he was the hero at the end. I think I must have rolled my eyes by then.

"Calm down, Alfred!" I shouted at him.

He pouted at me! He bloody pouted!

"Don't yell. I get it." He said childishly, stopping his shouting immediately.

"You get it?" I scoffed.

He nodded, smiling again. "I am the hero! I am supposed to get things!"

I chuckled at his endearing enthusiasm. It was intended to be sarcastic!

Wait... Endearing!?

"Just go to sleep, git." I insisted. "I will see you in the morning."

He looked at me hesitantly, surprising me. What was stopping him?

Hmm...

"I'll be fine." I reassured before he could say anything. Perhaps I was being cocky; however he seemed to be concerned about my health for more times than I could count.

He finally nodded after a moment of silence. "I am just going to finish this book. I only have a page left!"

I gave him a deadpan look. He chose a book over having a break?

If it cannot be helped, then I guess...

"Fine. Good night, Alfred." I said and gladly draped the blankets over me again.

I was truly somnolent... I must get some rest if I want to catch up on training. Certainly, I must do so.

After a short while, I heard some snoring. I groaned, for I was close to falling asleep, and Alfred ruined it.

He was going to get an earful for this!

I pushed the blankets away from my face and looked at Alfred's side where his bed was… supposed to be.

I looked around the dim room. Fear filled me to the innermost core of my heart. Where was he?

I heard snoring again. It was very close to me, I could tell...

I finally decided to look down.

Alfred was sleeping on the floor... But why the bloody hell was he sleeping there? What happened to his bed?

"Alfred!" I hissed, enraged. "Alfred!"

He moaned and shifted as he woke up. The annoying American git rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked at me a little annoyed.

"I wanna sleep, Arthur!" He yelled. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where is your bed?" I demanded.

Alfred looked sideways and then averted his eyes. I could have sworn I heard him say, "Shit..."

"Where is it?" I repeated. I was truly impatient by then.

He stuck his tongue at me. "Doesn't matter!"

I sighed. He was trying to make me angry on purpose now.

Before I knew it, I reached down and took ahold of his military shirt. Then I hauled him up thus making it so that our faces were close. I gave him my worst scowl.

"Don't try to change the subject. What happened?" I asked sternly.

He pouted and sighed, finally giving in. "The lieutenant needed more beds for the sick people since some of them broke. I volunteered to give mine up." He explained.

My eyes softened.

Oh.

I felt a sharp guilt overcome me. However, a small pang of admiration came with this feeling.

He took care of me, and he gave up his bed willingly?

Alfred...

I released him slowly so that he could sit up properly. He watched me with a curious look.

I held out my hand to him, suddenly. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked from my hand to my face. I smiled at him reassuringly.

He hesitantly took my hand. I motioned him to stand. He drowsily obeyed. I moved backwards a little so that he could move forward and reached for his other hand.

I do not know what was driving me to do this... But as I pulled him closer, and made him lie down next to me... as I pulled the blankets on top of us... as he gave me a shocked look and then a bright smile... I found that I did not regret it.

Not at all.

* * *

The next couple of days, I made up my mind to train as hard as I could. I forced myself to push through the limits. I instigated training even during my break after I put some thought on my schedule.

I would always sneak a tad of my food to Alfred. Matthew was still recovering from an intense cold. It turns out that he had malnutrition, which resulted in him getting sick. Alfred had taken care of him too, but Matthew admitted that Alfred had spent more time with me.

H-How was I supposed to react to that!?

Bloody git, he should be worrying more about his brother or himself, not me!

I scowled as I thrust my punches forward, my blows becoming more aggressive. I could feel my punches getting stronger with each blow I threw forwards.

I think that this was not such a bad idea at all... Training will get me a little stronger.

Admittedly, I was one of the weak ones.

If the strongest ones did get traumatized and weakened, they did not show it.

I wanted to be one of the strongest.

I wanted to be able to protect myself. I wanted to defend my country, which included the gits too...

I wanted to help out with Matthew. I wanted to protect Alfred too...

What!?

I punched the hard wooden board again, making me wince momentarily.

What was I _**thinking**_!? Alfred!? I am not his guardian or anything!?

"What the bloody hell, what the bloody hell... " I muttered as I kept punching.

Huh? Where is the wooden board I was punching..?

Oh...

I broke it...

"Well, that shows I am very strong!" I exclaimed unconvinced, laughing nervously.

"The awesome me wouldn't say that!"

I flushed, and looked to my side.

He better get that smug smile off his face!

"What do you want, sir?" I questioned sarcastically.

The lieutenant smirked and threw a box at me. "Have fun reading!"

I rolled my eyes and caught it. It was a bit heavy...

"Oh. I almost forgot!"

I looked at the lieutenant, who was now at the door. He was smirking even more!

"Your _bruder_ is very hilarious! Almost as hilarious as the awesome me!"

My eye twitched in annoyance. He was talking about Alasdair, was he not?

"Git." I blurted out.

... Hell, I was probably in trouble now for disrespecting a high rank officer.

"You got guts, Kirkland!" He laughed, much to my surprise. It was as if he read my mind. The white-haired freak then stuck his tongue at me and left.

I punched forward again.

Where is the board? Oh, right...

I broke it... Hm, I need to get a new one. I hope I can find a thicker and more resistant board.

But first...I eyed the package and sighed as I took a seat on the floor. I reached for the box and tore the tape off.

I was surprised when a small music box jumped up. I managed to catch it and looked down. They had tried to fit as many things as they could...

I gratefully looked at the blankets and teas. I could really use them now.

I smiled a little when I saw some letters.

I took one and unfolded it. "Dear Arthur-kun, I found out that you went to fight for the war." I read aloud, and widened my eyes.

My brothers had gotten in contact with some of my friends?

I continued. "I am very concerned about your safety. Be aware that there are dangers that not even our books can describe. Words cannot describe them. Experience can."

I sighed. If I had only known that before...I was a fool.

"Please be safe, and do your best to fight. Heracles-chan and I will be waiting for you when you get back. And Kiku-chan wants to see you too. He misses his ojisan." I read.

I smiled. The little rascal missed me, huh? He is adorable. What am I saying with rascal? He is a very calm child.

"Let's see here…" I murmured to myself as searched through the box. Hmm, I guess that was it. I stood up with the things and box at hand.

_**Plop.**_

I looked down to a small object on the ground. I sighed and bent down to pick it up, curious about what it was.

It was something inside a wrapper. I wondered what it was. Well, I was about to find out. I set my stuff on the floor again so that I only had the mysterious object in my hands. It was very small, something that I noted.

What could it be?

I ripped off the wrapper. A small thing fell out of it and fell on the floor. I bent down again and looked at it.

…

…

…

"_**What the bloody hell!? Those tossers! How dare they!?**_"

I-I don't need a fucking condom!

D-Damn _**them**_!


End file.
